Dream High
Details *'Title:' 드림하이 / Dream High *'Genre:' School, drama, comedy, romance, musical Season 1 *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2011-Jan-03 to 2011-Feb-28 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 21:55 *'See inserts:' Dream High OST Synopsis Dream High tells the story of six students at Kirin Art High School who work to achieve their dreams of becoming music stars in the Korean music industry. Go Hye Mi is a student who had majored in classical music but has to give up her dream by entering Kirin Art High School to pay off her father's debt. However, she needs to get two other students to also come to the school in order for her to enroll in the school conditionally. These two students are Song Sam Dong, who lives in the countryside, and Jin Guk, whom she accidentally meets while trying to escape from a loan shark. Yoon Baek Hee, formerly Hyemi's sidekick, becomes her rival in school because Hye Mi betrays her during an audition to enter the school. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Soo Hyun as Song Sam Dong *Bae Suzy as Go Hye Mi *Taecyeon as Jin Gook / Hyun Shi Hyuk **Kang Yi Suk as child Jin Gook *Ham Eun Jung as Yoon Baek Hee *Wooyoung as Jason *IU as Kim Pil Sook ;Kirin's Students *Jun Ah Min as Jo In Sung (Jin Gook's friend) *Jung Min Joo as Jung Ah Jung *Han Ji Hoo as Park Do Joon (sunbae) *Yoon Ji Yoo as Lee Ri Ah *Park Jin Sang (박진상) as Jun Tae San (sunbae) *Han Bo Reum as Ha So Hyun (sunbae) *Bae Noo Ri as student *Han Seo Jin as student ;Cameos *Jo Soo Mi (조수미) as herself (ep 1) *Kim Hyun Joong as himself (ep 1) *Young K as Jason / back-up dancer (ep 3) *Nichkhun as Ri Ah's CF partner (ep 8) *Hwang Chan Sung as Oh Sun's imaginary boy (ep 12) *Lee Teuk as himself (ep 13) *Eun Hyuk as himself (ep 13) *miss A as flash mob dancers (ep 16) *2AM as flash mob dancers (ep 16) *Dal Shabet as Baek Hee's Kirin students (ep 16) *Goo Joon Yup *Kim Ki Hyun ;Kirin's Teachers *Uhm Ki Joon as Kang Oh Hyuk *Lee Yoon Ji as Shi Kyung Jin *Park Jin Young as Yang Jin Man (English teacher) *Lee Byung Joon as Shi Bum Soo (Principal) *Lee Yoon Mi as Maeng Seung Hee *Baek Won Kil as Gong Min Chul *Bae Yong Joon as Jung Ha Myung (President) (ep 1-4) *Joo Young Hoon (주영훈) as composing teacher (ep 11) *Lee Dong Hoon ;Extended Cast *Ahn Kil Kang as Ma Doo Shik *Ahn Sun Young as Kang Oh Sun (Oh Hyuk's older sister) *Ahn Seo Hyun as Go Hye Sung (Hye Mi's little sister) **Park Eun Bin as 16 year old Hye Sung (ep 16) *Lee Hye Sook as Song Nam Boon (Sam Dong's mother) *Choi Il Hwa as Hyun Moo Jin (Jin Gook's father) *Park Hyuk Kwon as Go Byung Jik (Hye Mi's father) *Park Hwi Soon as Jin Gook's roommate (ep 1,2,5) *Jang Hee Soo as Baek Hee's mother Production Credits *'Production Companies:' KeyEast, JYPE, and CJ Media *'Creative Producer:' Bae Yong Joon, Park Jin Young *'Director:' Lee Eung Bok, Kim Sung Yoon *'Screenwriter:' Park Hye Ryun *'Producer:' Baek Sang Hoon Recognitions ;2013 9th USTv Students' Choice Awards *Best Foreign Drama ;2012 Rose d'Or Awards *Golden Rose Award - Children and Youth ;2011 KBS Drama Awards: *Newcomer Actor Award (Kim Soo Hyun) *Newcomer Actress Award (Suzy) *Excellence Award, Supporting Actress (Lee Yoon Ji) *Best Couple Award (Kim Soo Hyun and Suzy) *Popularity Award (Kim Soo Hyun) ;2011 4th Korea Drama Awards: *Best New Actor (Kim Soo Hyun) *Popularity Award (Kim Soo Hyun) ;2011 3rd Bugs Music Awards *OST of the Year - My Valentine (Taecyeon and Nichkhun Ft. Park Jin Young) ;2011 5th Tokyo International Drama Festival *Special Award for Foreign Drama ;2011 SKY PerfecTV! Awards *Grand Prize *Hallyu Star Award (Kim Soo Hyun) ;2011 Mnet 20's Choice Awards *Hot New Star (Suzy) Episode Ratings See Dream High/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *KBS World *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Season 2 *'Title:' 드림하이 시즌2 / Dream High Season 2 *'Also known as:' Dream High 2 *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Jan-30 to 2012-Mar-20 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Dream High 2 OST Synopsis In Season Two, Kirin Arts High School has fallen from its top arts academy status into dire financial straits and is in danger of closing. This season follows a new group of students after the previous group graduated. The school is taken over by OZ Entertainment Agency, who transfers their own idol stars over to the school to avoid the law that prohibits underage entertainers from performing after 10pm. Competition arises between the troubled students of Kirin and the newly transferred idols from OZ. Cast ;Main Cast *Kang So Ra as Shin Hye Sung *Jin Woon as Jin Yoo Jin *JB as JB / Jang Woo Jae *Park Ji Yeon as Rian / Lee Ji Kyung *Hyo Rin as Nana / Lee Jae Hee *Park Seo Joon as Si Woo *Ailee as Ailee ;Kirin's Teachers *Park Jin Young as Yang Jin Man (English teacher) *Kwon Hae Hyo as Joo Jung Wan (Principal) *Kim Jung Tae as Lee Kang Chul (President) *Choi Yeo Jin as Ahn Tae Yeon (Vocal teacher) *Kahi as Hyun Ji Soo (Dance teacher) ;Kirin's Students *Yoo So Young as Park Soon Dong *Park Jin Young as Jung Ui Bong *Kim Ji Soo as Park Hong Joo *Jung Yun Joo as Lee Seul ;Other *Yoon Hee Suk as Shin Jae In *Hwang Mi Sun as Lian's mother *Jung Kyu Soo as Hye Sung's father *Noh Jung Ui as Shin Hye Poong (Hye Sung's sister) ;Cameos *Kim Soo Hyun as Himself (ep 1) *IU as Kim Pil Sook (ep 1) *Young K as back-up dancer (ep 1) *Toxic as band performing with Yoo Jin in Hongdae (ep 1) *MYNAME as OZ Entertainment Agency's idol group (ep 2) *Psy (싸이) as trainer coach (ep 5) *Park Ye Eun as herself (ep 9) *miss A as themselves (ep 15) *Jo Jung Eun *Ri Min *Yoo Joon Hong Production Credits *'Production Companies:' KeyEast, JYPE, and CJ Media *'Producer:' Bae Yong Joon, Park Jin Young *'Director:' Lee Eung Bok, Mo Wan Il *'Screenwriter:' Heo Sung Hye (Ep 1-6), Jang Eun Mi (장은미) (Ep 7-16) Episode Ratings See Dream High Season 2/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KBS Category:KDrama2011 Category:KDrama2012